


Skywards

by 5sosismylifee



Series: Soulmate aus [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Color AU, M/M, Michael's really minor whoops, Soulmate AU, and where's ash? who knows, another - Freeform, def not me, whoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosismylifee/pseuds/5sosismylifee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum winced as the needle pierced his skin again, gripping Michael’s hand tightly. He reminded himself what this was for. It’s for your soulmate, he told himself. It’s worth it.<br/>He looked up at the blue artwork lining the parlor. Well, the partially blue artwork. He glimpsed a bright blue sky out of the window, and smiled as the artist proclaimed his tattoo finished.<br/>“It looks great, man. What’s it mean?”<br/>“It’s for my soulmate. Their eyes are blue, and it’s because of them I’m always looking skywards”</p><p>OR</p><p>you only see your soulmate's eye color until you meet them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skywards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiri/gifts).



> another soulmate au!!! yay!! the other one i wrote got a nice reaction on tumblr (??) so i wrote another one!  
> hope you enjoy it!  
> prompt:  
> You will be able to see the world in full color once you meet your soulmate but until then, you can only see the world in the eye color of your soulmate. However, you can alter the color your soulmate can see, for example, by wearing contact lenses. Like if you wear blue contact lenses, your soulmate sees the world in blue, purple makes them see the world in purple and etc. And you realize each day/week you get to see the world in a different color because your soulmate is being all cute and would want you to see every color there is and they probably have a huge collection of contact lenses by the time you both meet.
> 
> AND IM ALWAYS A SLUT FOR CAKE
> 
> for the wonderful silentpeaches ;)

[another link to the prompt](http://silentpeaches.tumblr.com/post/125291322610/soulmate-au-story-ideas)

 

 

"You will be able to see the world in full color once you meet your soulmate but until then, you can only see the world in the eye color of your soulmate. However, you can alter the color your soulmate can see, for example, by wearing contact lenses. Like if you wear blue contact lenses, your soulmate sees the world in blue, purple makes them see the world in purple and etc. And you realize each day/week you get to see the world in a different color because your soulmate is being all cute and would want you to see every color there is and they probably have a huge collection of contact lenses by the time you both meet."

 

Calum winced as the needle pierced his skin again, gripping Michael’s hand tightly. He reminded himself what this was for. It’s for your _soulmate_ , he told himself. It’s worth it.

He looked up at the blue artwork lining the parlor. Well, the partially blue artwork. He glimpsed a bright blue sky out of the window, and smiled as the artist proclaimed his tattoo finished.

“It looks great, man. What’s it mean?”

“It’s for my soulmate. Their eyes are blue, and it’s because of them I’m always looking skywards”

 The artist smiled, backing away and stretching his cramped arm, putting down the needle and clapping a hand on Calum’s shoulder.

“I hope you meet them soon” he said kindly.

“me too” Calum muttered under his breath. It had been way too long.

 

The next morning (Monday), Calum woke up to Michael’s green hair.

(He swears he almost jumped out of his skin. Michael also swears that’s not possible.)

“Your hair!” Calum panted, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

“What about it?” Michael asked, confused.

“It’s _green_!”

Michael blinked, then thought, then blinked again. Suddenly he smiled. He pushed Calum’s shoulder, grinning even more now.

“You better find your soulmate soon, I want to meet this charming motherfucker” He said, laughing. Michael exited the room, calling over his shoulder that Calum had better get his ass out of bed if he didn’t want to be late for work.

Calum sat there, confused for a moment, then understanding (and blush) spread across his face.

“oh” he said in a small voice. Then he smiled.

Then he remembered about work.

 

The morning after that (Tuesday), Calum woke up to yellow sunlight drenching his room. His soulmate was going to be getting some weird looks today. He smiled anyways, enjoying the bright color of his eggs.

 

By Wednesday, he found purple to be the color of the day. He enjoyed purple. It was soft and hard at the same time, and to celebrate he wore a purple shirt. And a purple hat.

And he bought purple lipstick.

And smeared it all over his face.

 

Thursday was red. He watched red cars go by and watched girls with red lips walk past. He sat on a red bench and ate a cherry popsicle. When he looked in the mirror he found a red smile reflected back at him.

He hoped his soulmate wore sunglasses today.

 

Friday was brown. Calum thought about how his soulmate was matching him, and smiled. He had lots of chocolate on Friday. He hoped his soulmate did too.

 

Saturday was back to blue, which Calum suspected was due to the cloudless sky. He spent all day lying on his back outside, imagining his soulmate there with him. He imagined them staring at him with those beautiful blue eyes. He imagined them holding his hand, kissing his skywards tattoo, and praising him on how romantic it was. When he told Michael this, he said Calum was crazy.

 _Maybe_ , Calum thought. _Crazy in love_.

 

On Sunday Calum went out for coffee. It was still a blue day, but that was okay because Calum bought a blueberry muffin. It was delicious. He was just thinking of dragging Michael out to buy a new video game when a boy walked in. Calum’s breath hitched and his heart stopped beating.

He was tall, and blond. He wore a black tank top with black skinny jeans. He had a little bit of stubble on his chin and _his eyes._

_His eyes were blue._

Before he knew it, Calum had walked up to the man at the counter, and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around, Calum knew he was too close for strangers, but he didn’t _feel_ like a stranger. He felt like coming home. That sounds really cheesy and cliché, but Calum felt like just looking into his eyes could give him enough energy to run a marathon. He thought that people should pay to just look at this boy, that he was too beautiful to have a cut on his face, too beautiful to have dirt on his nose, and too beautiful to be Calum’s soulmate.

But looking at him, Calum knew. He saw all the colors they (he doesn’t even know his name!!) had introduced to him, one day at a time. There was yellow, red, and he found purple on a woman’s blouse. Green was on the menu, and brown in the coffee beans.

And he was enough to finally tear Calum’s gaze from the sky, because now he had the real thing right in front of him.

And when Luke, he later learned, kissed him right then and there, Calum didn’t complain a bit.

(But he did complain later when the countertops in Luke’s apartment were full of contact lens boxes.)

**Author's Note:**

> skywards was my favorite tattoo im so sad its gone :'(  
> thanks for reading, love you all, leave a kudos or comment if you liked it, and check out my other works!  
> ~5sosismylifee


End file.
